1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for assembling, preparing, transporting to the launching site and launching of a rocket, wherein the rocket consists of a plurality of modules and a payload which shall be transported into space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large rockets for transport of payloads into space consist of several stages which are built separately. The payload, which may be a satellite, is built separately and subsequently transported to the installation site for the rocket where it is assembled therewith.
Large rockets for transport of payloads into space can have a length of 50 meters or more. They are optimized with regard to weight, and are designed in order to withstand substantial loads in their longitudinal direction, while they are only designed to withstand small loads in the transverse direction. Consequently they are not designed to withstand in a horizontal position those forces and bending moments which result from the weight of the completed rocket filled with fuel.
The rockets contain a number of advanced systems, such as mechanical, electrical and optical systems, the assembly of which is complicated, and which demands a comprehensive preparation before launching.
In the prior art assembly, preparation, transport and filling with fuel are performed with the rocket's main axis extending vertically, thus avoiding the said forces and bending moments. The rocket is transported in a vertical position to the launching site, whereupon it is launched.
Assembly and preparation of a rocket in a vertical position required the work to be performed by means of scaffolding or the like which ensures access to the various parts of the rocket. Transport of a large rocket in a vertical position over large distances is virtually impossible, since, in addition to obstacles in the form of bridges etc., such a high structure will be exposed to enormous forces from horizontal accelerations during transport. According to the prior art, assembly and preparation of rockets therefore take place in the immediate vicinity of the site from which the rocket shall be launched.
Due to the earth's rotation the most favorable location for launching rockets is at the equator. However, the assembly and preparation of a large rocket require considerable resources both in the form of expertise and material, and these resources are most available in areas which are not situated at the equator. In practice, therefore, the assembly, preparation and launching of the rocket can take place in an area where the necessary resources are easily available, while forgoing the advantage of launching the rocket from the equator, or the rocket can be launched closer to the equator with the resulting increase in logistic difficulties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,334 describes a floating launching structure for space rockets. The structure is transported to the launching site on a semi-submersible barge-like ship. The ship is submerged and sails away, leaving the structure lying in the water. In this case too, all the time the rocket is standing vertically on the launching platform, this presupposing that it has been assembled in advance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,358 describes a floating launching platform for space rockets. The platform is during the transport to the launch site supported by a semi-submersible barge-like ship, this ship pulling the platform along. The ship is submerged and sails away, leaving the platform lying in the water. In this case too the rocket is standing vertically on the launching platform all the time, this presupposing that it is assembled in advance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,999 describes a jack-up platform for launching rockets. The rocket is assembled vertically on a movable structure at a suitable location on shore. The rocket with the structure is transferred to the jack-up platform, whereupon the platform is transported to the launching site at sea. Here the platform's legs are submerged in such a manner that they are secured on the bottom and form a firm foundation during the launching.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,162 describes a method and apparatus for launching at sea a rocket with a satellite or military weapon payload. Two ships are aligned side by side and interconnected with trusses rigidly connecting and holding the ships a predetermined distance apart to form a rocket launcher. A pivotable cradle on a truss connecting the ships' mid-sections is used for raising the rocket to vertical position and supporting the rocket above the sea. Exhaust gases from the rocket at the launch is directed downward into the sea, between the two ships.
The above-mentioned patents thus describe how launching of a rocket can be undertaken from a favorable position, e.g. at the equator, but offer no guidance as to how the rocket can be transported in an advantageous manner, without the drawbacks which are associated with transport of a large rocket with a vertically extending longitudinal axis.